1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the invention is related to a layout structure of the electronic element and a method of testing the electronic element, and more particularly to a layout structure of the electronic element having a electronic element matrix, and a method for testing the electronic element matrix
2. Description of the Related Art
During semiconductor manufacturing process, the performance of the element should be evaluated by wafer acceptance test (WAT) after the manufacturing process, in order to confirm the stability of the semiconductor manufacturing process.
The accuracy of the wafer acceptance test will affect the selection of a golden die directly. The golden die should comply with the specification in the semiconductor order form. For example, if an error range of the wafer acceptance test is large, disparity between a selection of the die and the anticipated golden die occurs, thereby affecting the stability of the product. Therefore, a precise result of the wafer acceptance test is important for maintaining the quality and the stability of the wafer to in comply with the requirement of the market.